


Uncontrollably Ruined

by addiction1510



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Bedwetting, Bladder Control Problems, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Omorashi, Pearl wets the bed guys, kinda not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 18:58:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6206707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addiction1510/pseuds/addiction1510
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pearl wakes up in the middle of the night, curled in Rose's embrace, and realises she has to use the bathroom. She attempts to hold it but her body has other plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncontrollably Ruined

 

Pearl's first thought as she drifted into consciousness was, 'I have to pee.' In the next instance, before she could even open her eyes, she felt her body let go. She didn't register it at first, more focused on waking up so she could use the bathroom. She was reliant on her body's natural ability to hold it, as she had never had a problem with it before, but the moment she really registered the warmth soaking into her bottoms, her eyes shot open. Her hands shot between her legs and she cupped herself, trying to hold back the flow. However, the simple action felt impossible. Her body had betrayed her and she couldn't do anything about it.

Tears sprung to her eyes as she felt the warmth running down her legs, spreading into the sheets, the comforter, the mattress... She realised with a choked sob that Rose was going to end up soaked too, but couldn't do anything about it. Her entire body had seemed to rebel, and a choked sob escaped her. She wasn't sure what was going on, but was certain that it wasn't normal for a woman her age to be wetting the bed. She realised as the flow finally trickled down that it was burning, horrible and painful, but she couldn't do anything about it. It was over in moments and she felt Rose shift behind her, the arm tucked around her moving away from her side and causing her to sob once again.

"Huh...? Pearl, what's going on?" Rose sleepily mumbled, and Pearl couldn't say anything, only sob as she held her soaked hands between her thighs, cupping herself and wishing it was all a bad dream. That any moment she'd open her eyes and it'd be morning, and the bed wouldn't be wet. "Why are you crying, dear? Did you have a night..."

She heard her sentence drift off as Rose shifted, and another sob escaped her, because she was sure that Rose had found out. Rose had to have felt it, and she was going to be disgusted. She'd never allow her to sleep in her bed with her and Greg again. They'd break up and she'd get kicked out of the apartment, and she'd be alone and homeless because she couldn't stop herself from wetting the bed at nearly twenty-three. The bed shifted and she felt Rose pull away, before the light flicked on. She turned to look at Rose as she sat propped up beside Pearl in bed, worry etched into her features as she pulled the comforter away and exposed Pearl's accident. She watched her face for the telltale signs of anger, but Rose, for her part, didn't even blink. Instead, she shifted away from Pearl for a moment, turning to Greg and giving him a light shake.

"Greg, honey, wake up. I need you to get up, alright?" A sleepy mumble was his reply, and Rose glanced back at Pearl. Pearl, who was a sobbing wreck, wilted under her gaze and felt her chest heaving with each breath as she clutched her hands to herself. "I know your alarm didn't go off, but this is important. I need you to go to the kitchen and see if we have any juice."

"Juice?" Greg mumbled, sitting up and rubbing his eyes tiredly. Rose could only nod, looking back to him and kissing his cheek. Pearl watched with worry and embarrassment coursing through her veins, because she didn't know how to take the situation, or even what to say right then. What could she say or do? She had just wet the bed, and was expecting to be kicked out.

"Yes, Greg. Juice. I'll let you know why in a moment. Just please go look?" Rose asked sweetly and Greg nodded, crawling out of bed with an affectionate mumble. Rose then turned her attention to the smaller woman who was sobbing in her bed and stood after Greg had left, pulling Pearl close and lifting her light frame with ease. "Shh, it's alright Pearl. I've got you. We're going to take a shower shortly, alright? Don't worry. It'll be alright."

For Pearl, it was anything but alright, but she nodded regardless. She wouldn't dare argue with Rose, not after having wet her bed and possibly ruined her sheets, her comforter, her mattress, her pajamas, and her trust. She had ruined it all, because her body had been too weak to even hold it, and it hurt to think about, let alone the actual pain. It felt as if everything down below was on fire, and as if she hadn't completely emptied her bladder when she had wet Rose's bed. Her stomach twisted in dangerous knots, and she didn't understand why it had happened. Why had she wet the bed? She was completely capable of holding it in, she knew that well, and yet, the bed was soaked. Her pajamas were soaked. Rose's pajamas were soaked. And it was all her fault. A cool pair of lips pressed to her forehead a moment later, and she realised that she was sobbing into Rose's chest as she held her burning crotch, and that she was warm. Almost feverish. "Shhh, Pearl. It's okay. This happens sometimes. Don't worry."

"R-Rose, I'm s-so sorry," she sobbed, and she desperately wanted to grab onto her nightgown to plead with her, but her hands were soaked with urine and she didn't dare touch Rose with them. She wanted to apologise, not make things worse by getting more of it everywhere, even if her nightgown was possibly ruined because of what she had already got on it. Everything was ruined, and it was all her fault. "I'm s-sorry. I don't kn-know what happened, I-I c-couldn't hold it, an-and it just ke-kept coming, and it  _hurts_  Rose ." She was rambling at this point, whining and trying to get Rose to understand what had happened.

"Pearl, I know. It's okay. You've probably got an infection. Don't worry, we'll get you taken care of. First off, me and you are going to shower, alright? After that, we'll change the sheets and clean the bed," Rose reassured her, and Pearl melted against her as she was carried off towards the bathroom. She could only nod in response, holding back sobs, as she took in what Rose had said. An infection? Was that it? Was that why her body had betrayed her so? Sure, she had had infections before, but never like this. Nothing like this before. She didn't dare try to protest what Rose had said though, only shiver slightly as the urine in her clothes cooled and she was left with wet and cold garments clinging to her.

Once in the bathroom, Rose was gentle with her. She sat her carefully on the toilet and pulled off her night shirt, tossing it into the dirty clothes. Pearl didn't try to protest, though she did shiver more in the cold of the bathroom. It wasn't known for having the best heating in the apartment, but there was nothing they could do right then. All Pearl could do was try not to sob as Rose gently and carefully pulled off her soaking pajama bottoms and underwear, tossing them in the dirty clothes as well. They would need to be washed, later. Sitting on the toilet and shivering, Pearl was watched Rose pull off her nightgown and toss it to the side. Her undergarments were discarded as well, and Pearl watched as Rose went to the shower and turned it on. Normally, Pearl would have blushed and taken in every curve Rose had, enjoyed every moment, but right then, she was too busy staring at the set clothes and hating herself for having wet the bed.

"Pearl, come on now. The water's the temperature you like." Without a thought to it, Pearl stood and made her way to the shower, glancing at Rose nervously, before stepping in. Rose stepped in after her a moment later and the curtain was drawn. She reached for the shampoo and Rose beat her to it, grabbing it up and kissing her forehead warmly. "Let me. You just relax, okay? I'll take care of you."

She nodded, a blush crossing her cheeks as she stood under the water. Once her hair was wet enough, she stepped back, and she heard the squirt of the bottle before she felt Rose's warm hands working her scalp. She relaxed against her and enjoyed the touch, trying to at least momentarily forget about the embarrassing accident for now. Rose wasn't mad, and was making sure that she was pampered. It made her realise exactly how much Rose loved her then, and how silly she had been for thinking that Rose would dump her because she couldn't control her bladder because of a possible infection. Rose loved her too much for that, and she loved Rose. She couldn't have asked for a better partner.


End file.
